I Got You
by Lady Darlings
Summary: Three words, it might as well be I love you. Han/Gisele [Fast Five –Furious 6]


**Title: I Got You.**

**Summary: Three words, it might as well be I love you. Han/Gisele [Fast Five –Furious 6]**

**_Author's Note: _**

**_ First Han/Gisele fanfic? I think it's OOC. I don't know. This is sort of unedited and rushed too. I didn't know what came over me but the next thing I knew I was writing. It's been awhile. In any case, this emphasizes on Han's words __I got you__ & how there are many meanings to these three words ( seeing that they never actually said ` I love you ' instead . haha ) Thoughts and criticisms are welcomed. _**

**_I don't know. I just have many feels. Please join me._**

* * *

"_I Got You."  
_

How did a person like her ever get someone like him? With her hands tightly intertwined with his, she allowed herself to express her love and appreciation for this man who endlessly—_countlessly—_saved her life, in more ways than one. Blinking, she sensed some sort of movement thr0ugh the corner of her eye. The man behind Han was moving.

Her eyes shifted quickly to _his _face. Uncharacteristically, she allowed herself one second (_one second, nothing more & nothing less) _to memorize his face, to embed the feeling of his larger hands clasped with hers, and to allow her feelings of love to show through her eyes. Without another second thought, a strong sense of determination kicked in with one mission, and one mission only- To save the man who had ultimately saved _her_.

All else be damned.

Giving Han one last squeeze, she slipped her hands from his, feeling the roughness disappear and be replaced by the cold metal of her gun. Pulling the trigger, she aimed her shot directly through the man's heart as she embraced the darkness below with one thought in mind.

"_I got **you.**_**"**

* * *

"_I thought cock fights were illegal in Brazil."_

The man, that later introduced himself as Han, had immediately earned her respect. After all, not anyone could sneak up behind her without her knowing. She eyed his chips skeptically, not knowing that a variety of chips would be very common in the near future.

"_Yeah as soon as we hit the first one, they're going to do everything they can to protect the rest."_

"_Can't? You mean you shouldn't."_

She hated to admit it, but she was intrigued by him. The man tended to be in the background of things, never the center but there to provide a helping hand when needed. He provided his thoughts when he felt like it, and they tended to hit the mark. He was intelligent and got his job done quickly. He looked almost bored- the way he accomplished things, as if it was no big deal.

She also found that he was calculating and highly observant, with eyes unnoticeably sharp and attentive. She contemplated on whether he deserved his title of _chameleon_, wanting to decipher the man with many layers, hidden behind a nonchalant non-expressive attitude.

"_Well, we had a life before you met us."_

She's been biting her lip a lot lately, contemplating and deciphering. She's always gone for what she wanted. This shouldn't be any different. Yet he was oddly different to those she often went for. While she went for those who were visibly dominant, Han, on the other hand, she had no idea. He could be, she supposed. But she couldn't tell.

She shook her head to herself.

There were many things she couldn't tell. But she was slowly figuring him out, picking up small little pieces and putting them together.

Slowly.

"_Sure. Nothing like the easy stuff."_

This really shouldn't be any different. She always went for what she wanted. This isn't any different. Finally making up her mind she spoke up.

"_Let's go. I'll drive."_

Seeing a surprised look on his face for a second before disappearing with a nod, she felt a sense of accomplishment.

"_So how long were you in the army? The gun you pulled out the other day was a Jericho 941."_

She wanted to laugh. He really was observant. She's only pulled out her gun once. But two can play at this game.

"_I got out of the military, probably the same time you quit smoking. The amount of chips you eat, the way you always have to keep your hands and mouth busy, you were a two pack a day man for sure."_

Turning again to see a look of shock on his face, she continued, smirking.

"_Unfiltered._"

"_Well this is a bust, not going to be able to get his fingerprints out here."  
_

"_Or, you don't send a man to do a woman's job."_

She smirked at him as she was granted entrance. Even while she sat down next to Reyes, she can feel the weight of his gaze on her.

Two birds with one stone.

* * *

After getting Reyes' hand print, they spent much of their time together getting to know tiny bits of each other. They weren't people of many words, she realized. She didn't talk about her past much; he spoke of his simply as if it were unimportant. She learned that she could've met him sooner if he stayed with Dom after doing previous last job with him. He was also supposed to go to Tokyo but something kept him back from going there. Yet he still wanted to go, someday. He learned that she used to work for Braga (& maybe she divulged the fact that she had a crush on Dom back in the day). While he wanted to go to Tokyo, she had expressed that it was Madrid that she wanted to go to.

They spent that night on the sofa, his arm wrapped snugly around her, her head on his chest.

She hadn't slept that well in a long time.

* * *

It was his turn to drive again; she hadn't seen him drive the first time through the mock track. She was highly impressed. It must have shown through her face because Roman chuckled and told her that he apparently let out an "_I think I'm in Love_" while _she_ was the one behind the wheel.

Smirking, she said nothing.

"_The only way we're going to beat the cameras is invisible cars."_

He chose to sit in the front with her. She didn't know how, especially since she heard Roman mention that he wanted to take front seats but she didn't mind. She took the driver's seat and watched him sit comfortably next to her. She chuckled and drove to their destination.

She didn't know when it started, but she started to deeply care for all of them—him in particular. So when she said "_Don't hurt yourself", _she meant it for all of them, more for him than others. Yet at the same time she knew there was no way that they'd get hurt.

It didn't hurt to say it anyway.

* * *

They were a family now. All of them. She hadn't felt a sense of belonging in such a long time that she fully embraced it—all of them. Lifting her bottle of beer to salute, she said with the rest of her family, "_Salute."_

There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for them. They gave her a place to belong.

* * *

One last mission.

She glanced at _him_ as he walked towards his vehicle as she entered hers. He looked back at her and gave her a small smirk. Surprised, she lightly shook her hand and smirked right back. With eyes not leaving hers, he announced for all of them "_You be careful now." _

Even though she knew it was for all of them, she felt as if he was especially talking to her.

* * *

As the vault opened, she couldn't help but glance at him quickly. She also saw him glance at her and she couldn't help but laugh as happiness soared through her whole body.

There was only one thing left to do after all.

After everyone said their goodbyes and to keep in touch, she walked up to him and simply asked, "_So what's our next adventure after this?"_

* * *

"_So where to now?"_

"_I don't know. Never been to Madrid."_

"_I thought you wanted to go to Tokyo."_

"_We'll get there. Eventually."_

* * *

They went everywhere. Little by little they conquered places like Hong Kong. She hadn't felt like this content, ever. There were many things she was learning about him, and about herself.

"_Nice."_

"_I'm a citizen of the world."_

"_Ever thought of settling down? Starting our life together?"_

"_Aren't we doing that?"_

"_Are we?"_

She eyed him thoughtfully before seeing his eyes harden (_because when he looks at her, his eyes noticeably soften_). They both stood up, their movements in sync, both her hands skillfully aiming her guns around them.

It was them against the world after all.

* * *

She gave him a look that clearly said _I told you so_. He chuckled while mounting his motorcycle. He wasn't a motor cycler, but clearly her persuading him to learn how to ride from her came in handy.

It really was a good decision after he saved her _once again_ (_she could still feel his frantic breaths when he grabbed her waist and saved her from gunshots that one particular night_). She shot him a smile and he grinned right back.

They were good together.

"_So what's our next adventure after this?"_

"_How about, we stay in one place?"_

"_Where are you thinking?"_

"_Tokyo. We always talk about Tokyo."_

"_Tokyo, it is."_

The places they've been traveling were mostly the places she wanted to go to. After hearing her words get tossed back at her, she felt content with her decision to settle in one place - the place being the one city he wanted to go to. She knew he'd follow her anywhere. They didn't express their love for each other through words much, but they were in everything they did. It was in the way they both had each other's back, the way their meaningful glances expressed more than what words could.

She never thought she could love. Never imagined herself to feel so content, away from a life that she thought she'd always be in.

He cleared his throat before taking her hand and intertwining their fingers together. She blinked before glancing at their hands. She could feel that he had placed something in between their palms. She glanced at him, a small smile lighting her face. He chuckled and squeezed her hand before letting go so she could get a proper look.

It was simple – a titanium band adorned with diamonds. She debated on putting it on her finger, yet the thought of it being damaged in any way was unpleasant. It might also get in the way. Biting her lip, she went over to Mia and asked her for a strong chain.

Slipping the ring into the chain, she clasped it around her neck while Mia's eyes widened in understanding. She grinned while Mia wrapped her in a hug.

* * *

"_Babe get me under the wing. If I can hit that flap, we can keep it from taking off."_

"_You be careful."_

"_This is who we are."_

He saved her.

"_I got you._"

* * *

"_I got __**you**_**."**


End file.
